Another World, Another Life: Sequel to SOSM
by Sympathetic Wishes
Summary: Don't go. Don't leave. Even if you're not by my side, don't go anywhere too far from me.
1. Another World Chapter 1

**I'm back! I apologize for the incredibly long writer's block. I blame Naruto's incredibly disheartening ending and lack of character development for canon-Sakura. You can totally tell the writer was forced to add Sakura to the plot by his editor.**

**Anyways, I must have written and rewritten this sequel's first chapter...7 times, approx. and not just like the beginning or a couple of paragraphs but like full chapter lengths. Again and again I didn't like what I had written and scrapped it or came back etc etc...**

**I still am rather unsure of this first chapter but I felt bad for my fans that keep reviewing and saying how they wish for the promised sequel.**

* * *

No one knew what to make of the dirty beggar that tripped, quite literally, through the gates of Konoha one hot summer day. Dressed in grey half-white tatters from head to toe, with no shoes, and caked in dirt/mud, he barely made it one step over the border before falling flat on his face, alarming the group of small kids that had been playing nearby, who promptly ran away to alert their respective parents of the scary looking stranger.

In no time at all the Hokage was alerted. Though people were weary of the unidentified person, in accordance to Konoha's general health policy, the vagrant was taken to Konoha General Hospital for treatment from obvious chakra exhaustion. He was given a bed paid for by the welfare network in the general health ward but precautions were still taken just in case the person had ill intentions: his ankle was cuffed and Chunin level guards were stationed at his bedside until he awoke at all times.

It was a nurse called Maeda that made the discovery, one hour after his admission into the hospital–when she was stationed to cleanse and bathe the man's foul stench and grime to maintain the hospital's sterile environment.

When stripped of all his clothes and washed of all mud, the man was drop dead _**gorgeous**__._

Fine straight black hair that fell in perfect lines to frame an ivory sculpted face of fine bone structure and a subtle masculine imperativeness that made Maeda immediately turn red at the cheekbones. The washcloth she'd been using to dab his pectorals slipped from her hands and fell into the bathtub, disappearing beyond the murky white surface of the herbal healing water prescribed by Nestor, the head medic of the Public Health ward.

Maeda couldn't bring herself to reach her hand in and retrieve the cloth however, for it had fallen straight down in between the man's legs…

She'd had to promptly take leave for the rest of her shift after sporting a violent nosebleed that spurted the entire run to her car and subsequent driver back home.

Maeda wasn't the only one affected by the stranger's ethereal beauty.

Pretty soon, word of the man's attractiveness spread throughout all the ward and in a few more days, all over Konoha. It all started with an anonymous fan site created by a now-fired first year nurse that had been illegally taking and posting photos of the 'sleeping prince' (so she'd called the beautiful man in every one of her posts).

Nestor, as head of the Public Health ward, succeeded in discovering the blogger's identity and promptly fired the young nurse but the damage had already been done: people, particularly young single women, all across Konoha became fascinated by the 'sleeping prince' and the young man managed to gain a rather vehement fan base.

Nestor had had to make a rather ludicrous request to Tsunade for more guards across the hospital to deal with the sudden surge of intrusive females. Naturally, Nestor denied every visitor requesting to see the young man, regardless of whatever history they claimed to have with the guy. Nestor had never seen female magnetism on this level in all her years of medical attending and she was getting really sick of signing for delivery heart baskets, and the like, every time she started her shift.

With all his fans this beautiful man still had his detractors too, namely those of his same gender. Men either envied him of his female magnetism or straight up reviled him for being so effortlessly attractive: literally, being able to attract women in his sleep. Naruto, in particular, proclaimed one day before all his friends and female acquaintances that the sleeping man was "All air and no talk!" Naruto also claimed that as soon as this pretty boy awoke, he would surely prove to everyone that he was better than the pretty boy.

But as popular as he was among the opposite sex, there was still one female that had refused to visit the sleeping prince, at least not until two weeks after his initial arrival.

Because…this girl did not need to see the man to know what he would look like. From the first day of his arrival –from the first moment she'd heard news of the mysterious stranger's entrance…Sakura Haruno had known this guy would be…her Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha.

She stood by his bedside now: her body trembling from head to toe as she took in his sleeping figure; tears already trailing in rivulets down her pale tremulous face.

The ward was completely empty save for her right now as it was the night shift and nearing 3am in the morning. Sakura as Head of the Intensive Care Unit had asked to take on an extra shift in the General Health ward, officially for overtime pay but of course all her colleagues, including Nestor suspected her of having hidden motives towards the sleeping prince, just like all the other nurses that had made similar overtime requests.

Not that anyone could really do anything about it because Sakura was in her perfect right and professional standing to take on an extra shift as she had the most reputable history out of all the young medics in Konoha General; the one nurse that Nestor trusted most out of any other. Plus, the Public Health Ward was always in need of Head Medics that could perform upper level healing jutsus during the night hours (when most critically injured shinobji tended to get rushed in) and Sakura was still the best from her years of training under Tsunade.

As such, the pink haired medic now stood less than three feet next to Sasuke's hospital bed.

Falling to her knees, Sakura's hands flew to cover her quivering lips as her sobs grew in intensity to rake her entire form; she had to muffle her cries lest she alert one of her colleagues or the nearby sleeping patients.

_If they heard, how would she even begin to explain her connection with this sleeping raven haired boy?_

That she'd been his prisoner for more than a year's time? That over her entire imprisonment he'd repeatedly tried impregnating her against her will? That he'd forcibly wed her without even telling her the end result? That she'd only found out on a fluke. That he'd tortured, oppressed, physically and verbally abused her time and time again but she still came of her own volition to visit his comatose self? Weeping in tandem amounts of relief and apprehension at the same time?

Sakura still felt so conflicted with how she thought of the man. To say she hated him wasn't true because she knew how relieved she was just seeing him in perfect health after The Third Myael's attack. She knew how happy she was seeing him without anything wrong except mild chakra depletion. Sakura knew she ultimately, would never want anything bad to happen to this man, so long as she was alive.

And yet, for all her concern, to say she loved him was wrong because, at any given moment, the rosette could still feel the resentment and intense hatred that had beget during her captivity, the hatred that had only magnified in intensity when she finally regained her memories about her death. This hatred was still inside her, even now as she squeezed Sasuke's left hand with one of hers while she kept her head bowed parallel to the floor, unable to keep her head upright with the force of her emotions.

Sakura finally looked up from her kneeling position on the floor next to Sasuke's left bedside to gaze onto the man's serene face.

The most perfect male face to disguise the monster underneath.

Suddenly, the thought of killing him right then and there occurred to Sakura. Her medical training allotted her the knowledge to end his life in any number of 'natural accidents'; a seemingly violent allergic reaction, a blood clot to the brain, or even just a simple disabling of the man's ability to breathe with a precise strike of chakra…

She wouldn't be doing anything wrong, Sakura knew this.

The man was as violent and unpredictable as he was uncontrollable. Who knew what atrocities he would commit this time around? Who knew what or who might trigger his psychotic rage this time? Who knew…how he would react to the current universe they were presently in…

Sakura's left hand infused with green flames as she slowly raised it from her side.

This was for the best.

She knew a still not-insignificant part of her heart couldn't bear the prospect of never seeing Sasuke again but Sakura rationalized that the pain would fade over time. As time did with everything, so would her feelings for Sasuke –both the negative and positive.

And yet, even as her enflamed hand moved towards the man's neckline, Sakura found tears once more falling from her green eyes.

She bit her lower lip to stifle her sobs as her hand located to right over the man's esophagus, ready at any moment to send that precise shock to the man's third upper vertebrae-

_I'm sorry Sasuke. _A single tear landed onto the man's upper arm.

Just as she was about to send the lethal dose of chakra, a fierce grip landed onto her glowing wrist.

Sakura's breath caught in her throat as Sasuke's charcoal black orbs locked onto her trembling green ones. At the same time, her left hand extinguished of all chakra flames, either because of her petrified shock or from the intense grip that still held her wrist hostage.

* * *

Sakura felt as if all blood had drained from her body; she knew her face must have been white as a sheet from the shock of seeing Sasuke Uchiha perfectly awake before her.

His expression showed a mix of fury and exasperation...did he know about what she'd been trying to do? His grip only grew tighter as her breaths grew shallower. Fear filled her from where he touched. Was he going to punish her? The strength in her legs drained and her body collapsed under her weight but because Sasuke refused to release his grip she could only fall straight into his embrace on the bed.

Terror filled her body and mind but euphoria filled Sasuke's. In a second, he had pulled and maneuvered her entire body over his, lying in between his legs above the hospital duvet. Their mouths came within millimeters apart and Sasuke naturally could feel the girl's hot breaths blow against his. It was unbelievably erotic. His hands automatically fell to the small of her waist and the back of her neck before pressing her lips down against his.

God, he had missed this.

"Sas-Sas-u-ke," Sakura said his name in a whisper, just managing to separate long enough from his ravenous kiss to speak each syllable breathlessly. He ravished her like she was the only oxygen available; completely and insatiably taken with her, as he always was.

Sakura heard him inhale deeply beneath her while the hand on the small of her back moved lower to dip below her pants line-

"Sas-suke st-" her words were once more cut off by his kiss. She felt his heart jackhammering against his bared chest because of the front opening hospital gown. The bed cover lied in between them but Sakura could feel his growing excitement pressing into her stomach through the thin duvet and the panic only increased inside her body. She continued to struggle but her hands stayed trapped in between their bodies; a way too familiar sense of dread filled Sakura's body while elation filled Sasuke's.

_Finally. After so long._

His hand stuck into her nurse's scrub, reaching for her left breast but he stopped when he felt a wetness drop onto the back of his hand.

Sasuke opened his eyes through the kiss and only realized then that tears were leaking from the girl's eyes.

"Sakura…" he whispered her name breathlessly in their close proximity. He wanted to ask her what was wrong but he had an idea. "I'm sorry."

Was this phrase so foreign and unexpected from him? Sasuke felt mild irritation at the way her eyes widened in reaction to his words. Sure, he…tended to be fairly…imperious whenever he was around her but it wasn't like he had never shown her a kind side, right? It's not like he had never been patient with her when she made mistakes or said something he didn't like.

But Sasuke knew he still had a lot to make up for, so exhaling a deep sigh, the Uchiha swallowed his irritation and pressed his forehead against the kunoichi's, hoping to calm her down and console her at the same time. He couldn't tell if it worked or not because Sasuke still felt her pulse racing beneath his palm just above her chest, where it had retracted to after leaving her breasts. Her tears still continued to trail down her pale face soundlessly.

Sasuke was never good with comforting girls, namely because no female ever got upset with him about anything. They always just accepted everything he said or did to them, irreverent of how asinine or inconsiderate it was (like Karin for example) and naturally he never felt any incentive to learn how to pay reparations to a girl…

Sakura was the first female ever to hold him accountable to how he treated them and also the first female he ever felt motivated to win forgiveness from.

He still wanted it now.

But judging by her weeping disposition, Sasuke knew he must have gone the other direction again.

How –no, _**where**_ could he even start? He had never paid attention to any romantic plotline in his life- hell, he'd never even watched that much television or cinema before. He had always been concentrating on training and getting stronger…he really had no idea how social relationships were supposed to go, let alone romantic relationships.

The only thing he had always been able to understand was the physical aspect between partners because…well, he only ever had to follow his instincts –especially with how ungodly alluring Sakura was whenever he laid eyes on her.

Even now, as he contemplated ways to console the distraught weeping girl inside his arms, the Uchiha could still feel his quite painful arousal beneath Sakura's lap, wanting desperately to spring from the duvet and-

Sasuke cut his thoughts off right then, not wanting to end up forcing Sakura like before. Sasuke knew he had a lot to make up for but he expected Sakura to meet him halfway.

That's what couples did, right?

Didn't Sakura say she would do anything for him so long as he would stay by her side? Didn't she say, time and time again in the past, that she was willing to endure anything so long as he would be with her? Shouldn't she understand him like a good wife and allow him some leverage because of his…lack of experience with relationships?

He was just contemplating how to tell Sakura this when he suddenly felt her entire weight lean into him; Sasuke looked down and realized in deep apprehension that she had fainted.

* * *

Sakura recognized the feel of her bed, the scent of her studio apartment's bedroom, and the cool sensation of a wet cloth patting down her face as her eyelids fluttered.

A moment later, her eyes flickered open and for better or worse, the first sight she saw was Sasuke Uchiha, hovering over her with a moist towel in his hands.

_Seeing him again hadn't been a dream._

Did she even want it to be a dream?

Sasuke sat in a chair next to her bedside -a bottle of smelling salts, a clear glass of water and seltzer tablets sitting on the nightstand next to her digital alarm clock.

As soon as he saw Sakura's opened eyes, Sasuke exhaled a shuddering sigh.

"Sakura," he spoke her name while extending his hand out to touch her face. Afraid of triggering him, she remained still while he cradled her cheek but Sakura couldn't hide the trembling in her eyes. She felt Sasuke tense up next to her which filled her with dread but in the end he only moved away enough to grasp the glass of water. He dropped a seltzer tablet into it and it immediately began to effervesce. He raised it to her lips even though Sakura tried to take it into her own hands. Too weak to express opposition, she let him feed her the water sip by sip.

Sakura felt the sincerity in his actions and couldn't deny that she was somewhat moved by it. _He was trying. _Sakura would admit that much. When she finished the water, Sakura didn't stop Sasuke when he moved onto the bed and maneuver her head to rest against his chest.

"Sakura…Sakura…" he kept saying her name while never letting go; his hold wasn't tight or painful but with the way he continued to whisper her name, Sakura felt genuinely creeped out. It made her think of those days back in that steel prison…when she would wake up randomly just wrapped tightly in the man's hold, unable to break free and it usually was followed by him forcing…

Sakura shivered inside his hold just from the memory.

"Are you cold?" he asked while already reaching for the duvet but Sakura stopped him with a hand to his wrist.

"Sasuke, you…"

Just as she'd guessed, he had found her apartment through the address on her medical ID card and taken her back here. She asked him about what happened to him after the Third Myael's assault, how he had survived and how he managed to recover without even a scratch.

Sasuke had no answers for her because he himself had no idea either. He related how he could only remember how he had been on the brink of death and then that bright white light from Sakura's armband…

And…he was suddenly stumbling through Konoha.

Sakura related how she'd had a similar experience except she'd woken up in a hospital bed, having been told she'd been comatose for the last…three years.

Sasuke's eyes had tightened fiercely when she finished this explanation, making her tremble again in fright but he ultimately said nothing and the girl didn't know how to read him.

She feared his reaction for the next fact she had to divulge…but Sakura knew she had to do it because with his affection for her, she stood probably the best chance of calming him when he learned the truth.

"Sasuke I…have to tell you something," Sakura gently freed herself from the boy's grip to lift her head up from his chest and meet his eyes when she started to speak but quickly looked away with her unease: "We…this world…we're currently in…is…um…"

She flushed in her stammering and her cheeks gained an attractive rosy hue that did not go unnoticed by Sasuke; again he felt that insatiable hunger ignite inside his loins. Because Sakura wasn't directly in his lap, just lying diagonally from the side, he knew she hadn't noticed his excitement yet. He tried to focus on her words and ignore the desire but just like always, Sakura's body tempted him beyond imagination.

"Th-this…this world…has never-" Sakura nervously scratched her collarbone, a habit of hers she'd had since childhood but this action let Sasuke see the barest top of her porcelain chest and he couldn't take it anymore.

Sakura half shrieked/half yelped when she was suddenly flipped and pinned beneath the Uchiha; his hands stuck fast and brazenly into her shirt-

"Sasuke! What- what are you-"

"We can talk afterwards, Sakura," he spoke with a coy smile before sealing her lips in a deep kiss, his hands were already possessively kneading her breasts underneath her medic's scrub. Sakura's hands had gotten pinned in between their stomachs and she couldn't pull them free now.

She kept trying to break the kiss to scream "stop" but his tongue kept ravaging her mouth and her head got forced deep into the pillow; his fervent breathing filled her ears as he ravished every crevice of her jaw.

She felt his heartbeat pounding both against her chest and in her ears; or was that her own heart? Her fear and emotional pain only increased when one of his hands stuck down pass the waistband of her underwear. Her tears leaked down the side of her face, unseen by Sasuke as he kept his eyes closed, completely lost to his passion.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, resigning herself to her fate right as Sasuke half-lifted and half twisted her hip upwards to shove her lower garments, all of them at once, down to her knees. He suddenly broke the kiss to push Sakura to lie on her right side so that he could spoon her from behind. He moved to grip her jawline and force her back into a lip lock but Sakura used that chance to try and scream but because of how out of breath she was every syllable came out in a breathy whisper: "…stop…Sasuke…please…"

He both heard and didn't hear her at the same time. Whenever he touched Sakura Sasuke felt like he was in an out of body experience, completely unable to control his actions, even if he wanted to. His mouth covered hers again and his tongue ravaged hers at the same exact time as he penetrated her from behind.

Sasuke felt Sakura's entire body stiffen and become ramrod straight against him as he started their rhythm. He supposed it was because he hadn't aroused her enough beforehand which he felt remorseful about but he wouldn't stop now. If he didn't get his release then Sakura's discomfort would've been completely pointless.

His arms wrapped around her waist while he rutted against her; for him it was an act of deep passion and love but for her she was yet again being humiliatingly violated. Just as before, she had no chance of denying Sasuke what he wanted.

This thought alone brought fresh tears to her eyes, unseen like always by the man that claimed to love her.

She felt each of his thrusts like a hammer to her soul, making her wish she was dead with every forward movement. _So it had all been a lie: him promising to never hurt her again._

He pushed her down onto her stomach for the last half, completely covering her from behind as his thrusts grew wild and fast, signaling to Sakura he was near finishing. Sure enough, a few moments later she heard his familiar shuddering groan as his entire body trembled into her.

Sakura wanted to scream. To shout and push Sasuke away. To claw his eyes out or even slash his throat but she knew it would all be pointless. He was always stronger than her and nothing she did, said or even wanted ever held any significance for him.

Having noticed her emotional pain, Sasuke's hands came to gently cover both of her fisted ones atop the bedsheets. He lined his mouth next to her ear to whisper gently: "Sakura you're too enticing for your own good…"

Was that his way of apologizing? She wondered bitterly with a shuddering cringe.

He seemed to be waiting for her reply and when he didn't receive one, the man flipped her back supinely so that he could look into her eyes, only to realize that she was crying.

Sasuke pursed his lips, frustrated that he had upset her so badly again. Sasuke knew he hadn't been as gentle as he'd wanted but he didn't think his actions warranted such a forlorn hopeless look. However, for Sakura, he would do his best to swallow his pride.

"You make me lose control, I'm sorry," he whispered before kissing her gently. Sakura gagged through the act and a vein pulsed irately in Sasuke's neck. What did she want from him? He'd already apologized. Plus, Sakura should know and appreciate how much effort he was putting forth since he so rarely ever admitted to being wrong for anyone.

Sakura's heart quickened in fear and fury when she saw that familiar scowl knit across the man's sculpted brows. He was angry? What the hell did he have to be angry about? She thought this the same time as he exclaimed: "Sakura you have to learn to be patient with me."

That did it.

In an instant, Sakura slapped and shoved him off her, scratching his face viciously in the process. Three bloody red lines marred his otherwise perfect features when he turned back facing Sakura –who had leapt from the bed to stand next to it on the right side, her eyes glaring absolute hatred for the man who slowly stood up to stand right before her.

His height and menacing aura intimidated her as always but Sakura's anger gave her courage to scream her thoughts: "Be patient?! I've shown you NOTHING BUT PATIENCE since the first day I met you! And every time I do you pay me back in pain, insult and rape!"

Sasuke's expression darkened impossibly here. He suddenly grasped both of her wrists in his and yanked her back into his hold. The blood from his scratches dripped morbidly down from his face onto hers, emphasizing even more how deeply pale her complexion had fallen.

He seethed quietly but none less menacing: "Watch your words Sakura. You are _**my **_wife, what we just did was not rape."

Not just his words but also his logic disgusted her.

"I _**am not **_married to you! You forced that ceremony on me! And didn't even let me know what happened afterwards! _Now_ you're claiming to be my hus-" she couldn't say anymore because his mouth had sealed over hers once again. This kiss was much more vicious and possessive than before, filled with anger and punishing sadism. Sasuke pushed her back against the wall of her bedroom, knocking down several photo frames of her parents and her childhood with his fierce momentum.

Sakura screamed and squirmed in his embrace; she kept trying to bite his tongue or lips but because of his strength she found it impossible to close her jaw. Her wrists were still in a vice grip against his chest as he kissed her. Sakura shrieked in the kiss when his right hand stuck straight into her underwear, fingers sliding in easily because of their recent union.

The sound of her apartment's doorbell ringing interrupted his actions. Normally this wouldn't have stopped Sasuke's actions but a way too familiar voice called out from the front door, saying Sakura's name, making Sasuke freeze right above the girl's lips, to whisper the name of the person standing right outside: "Naruto."

The ravaged rosette used that second to shove him away, fixing her clothes and appearance the best she could in a moment's time, all the while never breaking bitter eye contact with the man. "If you touch me again I'll kill myself."

Sasuke's eyes widened in their sockets at the same as Naruto called out once more from the front door: "Sakura! Ramen Ichiraku is having a midnight sale! Let's go for late night snack run!"

"N-Naruto, I-I'm not feeling well tonight," she tried to keep her shattered emotional state out of her voice but she didn't succeed because soon Naruto's alarmed voice came screeching from behind the green painted door:

"Sakura! What's wrong?! Are you okay?!"

"I-I-I'm fine Naruto!" Sakura reassured in the best composed voice she could muster but once again Naruto's voice came exclaiming worriedly through the green mahogany door:

"That's a lie! I know you're not okay! I'm worried! Let me in, I want to see you!"

Suddenly, Sasuke –who had stayed fiercely quiet the entire time while never breaking eye contact with Sakura– finally turned to stare at the front door with flashing sharingan eyes. The inner locking brass chain broke apart at the same time that the door's lock turned open on its own.

Immediately, Naruto came running through the door, exclaiming: "Sakura what's…"

He trailed off when his eyes planted on the black haired apathetic man that seemed to be emanating menace and darkness simply just by standing motionlessly.

"Oh…um…Sakura is this…your friend?" the blond haired boy asked in genuine confusion, causing Sasuke's brow line to furrow in deep bemusement, though he still stayed speechless, quietly gathering reconnaissance.

* * *

"H-he…th-this is…um…" Sakura stuttered just like she'd done earlier with Sasuke when she'd tried to explain the fact that this world, for some unknown reason, never had an Uchiha clan exist here before.

When she'd woken from her coma, Sakura had quickly come to this realization after being told by all her physical therapists and psychiatrists that everything that had happened to her had been a dream concocted by her comatose mind. She had been unable to accept that all her pain and suffering had been just a nightmare and so Sakura had gone on to research in every online database/library in Konoha about the Uchiha clan.

She'd almost fallen into another coma when every search came up empty. No Obito. No Madara. No Izuna. No Curse of Hatred. There had been shinobi wars, even a fourth one but they had been caused by a rogue ninja named Kabuto who had summoned countless natural disasters in his bid to conquer and unify all of the shinobi world.

It had the exact same history of her "fake memories" that the Third Myael had created when she revived her.

Everything exactly like the regular world, with its jinchurikis and rogue ninjas, except just no Uchiha clan.

Sakura hadn't known how to comprehend or rationalize this sudden turn of events. What was real and what was fake? Was this all…still just a dream? Even just contemplating everything made her head spin. The only consolation she'd had at the time was that she at least didn't have to worry about Sasuke.

But here he was again.

"He's…m-my b-boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha," Sakura finally settled on; she originally wanted to just call him a friend but she had feared how he might react to that title. And yet even with this introduction, Sakura found Sasuke's tight gaze trained on her in obvious dissatisfaction.

What did he want her to call him? Her husband? In his dreams. The fact that she didn't immediately associate 'rapist' with his name was already him being fortunate.

Naruto felt the uneasy tension radiating off the two of them and exhibited zero subtlety as always: "You two don't look like boyfriend and girlfriend."

The blond boy almost lost his footing when he saw the steely gaze of Sakura's so-called boyfriend glaring daggers at him. He spoke in kind: "Whoa, calm down, ore."

Sakura staggered, her mind aching unimaginably so. Sasuke moved and caught her in his arms right as her legs collapsed beneath her.

Naruto saw the sincerity and concern in his actions but still felt an odd feeling radiating off of the two's relationship. "Sakura, do you-"

"Naruto," the rosette interrupted the boy while being cradled inside Sasuke's arms. "I-I am feeling really tired. I'll contact you tomorrow…please can you leave for today?"

While she dreaded being alone with Sasuke, Sakura knew by the intense fierce look on the man's face that she needed to seriously talk to him. Calm him down before he did anything impulsive.

Naruto exchanged looks with the cold man, then with Sakura who gave him another reassured look and the blond boy finally nodded before leaving, closing the door on his way out.

Sakura picked herself up from Sasuke's hold and to her relief, he made no move to stop her.

"Sasuke…what I was trying to tell you before was exactly that…" she said while meeting his eyes for final half: "…for some reason, this world doesn't –no, has never had an Uchiha Clan in its history."

The man pressed his eyes close. He inhaled deeply and stayed quiet for a long time, which was a much better reaction than she anticipated. After a while he finally said: "I figured as much when Naruto didn't recognize me."

Sakura swallowed a lump in her throat, watching him with apprehensive eyes, weary of him suddenly having a violent reaction. She didn't expect him to hit her but Sakura did fear him suddenly bursting forth in anger or sexually assaulting her again. He seemed to always reach out to her body whenever he got stressed or triggered…

She surreptitiously gathered her knees up to her chest to hug tightly, trying to protect herself by getting in a fetal position.

In a second, Sasuke turned back looking at her. Her breath caught in her throat, forming into a lump that try as she might, she could not dissolve. Fear filled her mind but she still somehow summoned the courage to say: "I meant what I said Sasuke, if you force me again I'll-"

Sakura shrieked when a violent wind suddenly spun forth from around the Uchiha, encapsulating him in his entirety, like a small hurricane with only about two feet in diameter. When it disappeared, so did Sasuke.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. Please read and review!**


	2. Another World Chapter 2

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT END, PLEASE REMEMBER TO READ. :)**

* * *

He'd chosen to run away again, just like he always did whenever she utilized her only true weapon against him: his love stole every shred of power from her except the threat of suicide.

But even that, Sakura knew was temporary. It was only a matter of time until the Uchiha found some way to take this choice away from her too. She knew he would eventually find some other obscure, forbidden dark jutsu that would take away her capability to harm herself. Or maybe he would just use the version of her parents inside this world to blackmail her again...

When that happened...

With exactly this on her mind, Sakura burst from her apartment, leaping into the night across tree canopies, eventually out of Konoha, intent to chase after Sasuke.

She had no specific plan inside her mind for confronting him but Sakura just didn't want him to act or do anything on impulse. She knew being around him would result in him attacking her again soon enough but Sakura would rather take the lesser evil of knowing what he would do rather than not knowing what he _might do_.

Travelling and tracking his chakra by just the faintest sliver, she ended up in a distant neighboring field right when it started to thunder and rain. The night's sky boomed and shook above her in violent overtures that mirrored her internal pain but Sakura welcomed the cool heavy rain like a salve that drenched her clothes in the matter of seconds.

She made no move to even look for shelter because Sasuke Uchiha stood with his back turned and his shoulders slightly hunched before her.

"Why did you follow me?" Sakura somehow heard every syllable of his broken (or angry?) voice above the uproar of the storm.

She trudged through the muddy landscape to stand before him, eye to eye. As soon as their gazes met, Sasuke turned away again but Sakura stopped him by grabbing onto his wrists. "You can't just keep running from me whenever I say something you don't want to hear!"

The Uchiha met her gaze; his coal black irises boring into her lime green ones wholeheartedly in affection for a single long moment–before averting his eyes once again. He tried breaking free from her grip but to his surprise he felt Sakura summon her chakra into her palms so that he couldn't break free unless he too exerted chakra on her.

"Sakura, let go."

"NO!" the rosette yelled directly into his face, needing to crane her neck because of his greater height; her courage was fueled by anger, adrenaline and exasperation for the man. "I followed you to stop you from doing anything reckless Sasuke! I know you and _I know_ you won't stop, regardless of who you have to hurt or kill until you've found some new way to force me once again complacent at your side, am I right?"

Sasuke's handsome visage visibly cringed but didn't reply and Sakura knew _that he knew _she was right. She swallowed a large lump in her throat before she gathered enough courage for what she had to say next: "I…I'm…I'm willing to stay with you Sasuke."

With the roar of the storm and how much rain had water-logged his ears, Sasuke was sure he must have misheard. His bewildered expression portrayed as such to Sakura so she spoke again, louder this time to combat the storm of the sky: "I'm willing to be with you Sasuke."

His eyes widened in response, having no mistake of what she'd said this time. He would have thought she was some sort of enemy illusion as she continued: "But I have conditions you have to meet!"

A particular explosive and loud thunderbolt boomed through the sky right after her words and Sasuke, with his adept vision, grabbed and pulled Sakura into his hold to avoid the huge bolt that struck exactly the spot she'd been standing in only a second ago.

The rosette's heart jackhammered in her chest from the near frightening encounter and noise but also from Sasuke's sudden proximity. Not having time to comprehend what was happening, Sakura realized that she had been lifted into his arms and was now traveling with him through air, at chakra speed.

Part of her wondered why he didn't use his Rinnegan to move but that curiosity fell in stark contrast to the rest of her turbulent thoughts.

Was she making the right decision? She knew resoundingly the answer was a fervid 'yes' because she really didn't want Sasuke to invoke anything as dangerous or consequential as the Myaels again but…could she really cope, staying willingly by her rapist's side from now until death?

Sakura didn't know but she had to try.

They took refuge in some cave carved out of a mountain's backside, some three miles from the field they had left. Sasuke summoned an invisible chakra wall against the cave's wall to stop the rain from entering, before starting a fire in the center of the cave. Because of his adeptness in fire jutsus, a roaring conflagration beget in seconds to warm the entire interior.

All sense of coherence and logic flew out of his mind when he suddenly felt Sakura's hands on his knees as she knelt down in in front of him next to the fire. The rain had soaked through her light pale pink medic's scrubs and he could see more than enough of her body illuminated through the glow of the fire.

He would have jumped her right then and there again, if not for the dread that filled his chest as his gaze took in Sakura's utterly...forlorn or (exhausted?) expression: the frail shimmering inside her irises –the broken on-the-verge-of-tears expression that somehow didn't detract one bit of her natural beauty. Her soft voice whispered in the small space between them: "I meant what I said Sasuke, I'll stay with you…forever."

Again his eyes widened at this, but only fractionally so, as he wasn't so much shocked as he was elated. His hands came to cradle over hers that still rested above his knees. More hope flashed in through his eyes when Sakura's finger intertwined with his; he opened his lips to speak but the pinkette cut him off: "I have three conditions Sasuke, if you refuse any of them I will kill myself immediately."

His wide eyes appeared to enlarge even further if possible, and Sasuke felt Sakura's chakra once more flood into her palms; he understood now why she had laced her fingers with his, to stop him from possibly running again.

Sakura continued quick, refusing to let him interject: "First, I want you to swear to me that you'll never hurt anyone ever again."

The Uchiha's features tightened in obvious displeasure but the pinkette added quickly: "I'm not saying you can't defend yourself if someone provokes you just…promise to stop taking your anger out on everyone and everything innocent."

The man ruminated on this caveat for a moment before nodding.

Sakura exhaled an audible sigh before relocating one of her hands to cradle his perfect face. "Sasuke, my second condition is that you stop running from me whenever I say or do something you don't like."

Both of them knew it was ridiculous but still true: Sasuke Uchiha had never ran from anything in his life before her, be it obstacle or opponent or difficult subject or whatever. And yet, time and time again, he fled from Sakura whenever she summoned enough courage to confront him.

_Was he that unable to cope with her actually having a backbone?_

_Was it…really so hard to face the truth of his crimes?_

Sakura theorized the first while Sasuke ruminated on the second.

"Couples talk things through, Sasuke. If…if you really want me -_us_ to work, you have to put in the effort. You have to be willing to talk to me as an equal. You have to respect me."

The man sat up abruptly, taking Sakura by surprise, though as he opened his mouth, Sakura quickly interjected not wanting to lose her momentum: "Which leads to my last condition: y-you have to STOP FORCING me. I'm not used to-"

Sasuke suddenly grasped her entire face into his palms here, his fingertips intermingled with her hair almost painfully so. Locking gazes with her trembling one, Sasuke whispered his next words almost seethingly: "Sakura I can promise you anything except that; I _cannot _ control myself around you."

He stared into her eyes for a solid second after this statement before dropping his gaze down to her lips...her short frightened exhales blew hotly and uncontrollably against his lips because of their proximity...

His eyes met hers again -before smashing their mouths together. Sakura's had been open so he easily swept his tongue in to ravish the entire cavity, raking every corner and crevice. God she always tasted so addicting...he could never have enough. Every time he touched her just trapped him further in dependency, and he knew this, but what else could he do now that he was already so far gone?

Sakura shrieked in muffled cries through the liplock that got completely ignored by the Uchiha. Only when he'd had his fill did he break the union, leaving Sakura's entire mouth raw red and the rosette completely out of breath. She tried to separate from him but his palms only reinforced their grip so that he could press his forehead against hers while regaining his own lost breaths. The pillowy softness of her skin was like a balm across his rampant mind, calming him but only ever so. He whispered up close and never letting her free herself: "I do respect you Sakura. I started to the moment you saved me."

He licked his lips before continuing: "I just can't…stop myself, _control myself,_ when I see you, whenever you're near me I-"

Even as he spoke, Sasuke could feel his already fairly hard arousal pressing insistently again through his clothes. "I'm willing to do anything for you but don't ask this from me."

"Please."

He added that last part when he saw Sakura inhale sharply.

He hadn't thought of their union as rape for awhile now but it was clear Sakura still did. In the beginning, before he'd accepted his feelings, yes he accepted that's what he'd been doing but...ever since he'd wedded her in the Uchiha Sanctuary Sasuke had thought it was just his conjugal rite. She was _his _wife after all.

But Sakura clearly didn't share the same thinking and he supposed it was ultimately her decision. But even if he accepted that he was still forcing her...Sasuke knew he wouldn't stop. _Couldn't stop._ He didn't even fully understand it himself since before her, he'd had almost zero interest in mating with anyone, despite the droves of women that always threw themselves at his feet.

And now...with Sakura, he...was like a man possessed. Wanting always to fill her...always to take her and be enveloped in that soft, wet, cavern...have her spilling with his essence every time he saw her...what had she turned him into? Some insensate degenerated beast? This was all her fault and he would be damned if she didn't take responsibility.

But he knew better than to say that.

He could tell from her eyes that his last word had pierced her resolve more than she'd wanted it to. He just had to push a little more.

Sasuke purposely stared vulnerably into her eyes as one of his hands left the side of her face so that it could come to cover over one of her hands that had settled over his pectorals when she'd been trying to break free of their kiss. He gently squeezed her fingers while whispering his next words: "I respect you. I love you. I can prove it: your parents are alive in this world, aren't they?"

Sakura's eyes expanded to their max height and just as she was about to push him away (and probably scream at him), Sasuke added quickly: "I won't use them against you, I promise."

He never broke eye contact as he continued: "Live for me and I promise not to hurt you or anyone ever again. I'll do anything to atone for my past and make this work. I won't lock you away, I won't keep you for myself again -I swear."

The apparent softness and honesty in his eyes pierced Sakura's heart and she couldn't help contemplating his words.

Essentially he was promising anything except stopping the rape. As shitty as this deal was, Sakura knew this was a much better offer than anything the Sasuke from years ago would have made.

And she genuinely felt gratified, as much as she hated herself for it. Had her standards fallen so much that simply not resorting to emotional coercion was considered a good quality?

Yes.

_She had and it was._

Goddamit.

But how could she just agree to a life of rape until death?

And yet, as she thought this, Sakura knew the ultimate end here…because she didn't really have a choice did she? If she pressed her refusal Sasuke would just end up using her parents as blackmail again and he might just retract their entire deal and she'd be right back where she was...imprisoned again, physically and emotionally.

She may have had him at a checkmate but so did he.

Sakura sighed.

"Okay."

* * *

Considering he had spent most of his time in the hospital, Sakura found to her great anxiety, that almost everyone in this no-Uchiha-clan Konoha knew about and was fascinated by Sasuke as he walked side by side with her in the market district. To her great discomfort, nearly all heads turned to stare in their direction as they made their way towards the fashion district because, as she'd explained to Sasuke, he needed clothes and she had no set of spare male clothes to give him.

Sakura knew the unwanted attention was mainly because everyone still knew him from that nurse's blog as the "Sleeping Prince" because of his extremely ethereal beauty. Even now as he passed stall after stall of varying merchandise (but none of clothes), housewives, single young ladies, little girls and even a significant amount of men all turned to stare with heart shaped eyes towards the stoic man.

Not that it seemed to have any effect whatsoever on the Uchiha as he just passed each of them without sparing even a glance, Sakura observed quietly next to him.

Was this how it'd been for him when he'd been a terrorist traveling the world? Surely, his photogenic features would have been hard to keep inconspicuous, or had he just always used transformation jutsus whenever he was in a public setting? Did he even know what effect he had on most people that looked upon him?

If he did Sasuke didn't show it. But that was what he was always like, right? Single minded and tunnel-visioned for only his present objective.

They didn't even really talk as they traveled because Sakura couldn't for the life of herself envision small talk with the man and Sasuke because he was too raptly absorbed in this new Konoha –though he was subtle about showing it.

Having not stepped in open Konoha as a free civilian in years Sasuke genuinely was surprised by the peaceful calm yet lively ambience of the market square. So many children running and playing…so many families smiling and laughing…this was what Itachi had sacrificed everything to protect.

To provide for his future.

The soothing gentle spring wind blew against his face as they walked and made him feel at peace; his hand that had Sakura's genlty cradled inside of, subconsciously squeezed hers ever so slightly for a moment before releasing.

He didn't even know he'd done it and stayed aptly absorbed in his surroundings as Sakura's heart fluttered abruptly from the action.

The pinkette's doe like green eyes stared at his profile gently, thinking he'd done it on purpose. When had he learned such subtle romantic overtures? She couldn't help wondering. Her mind wandered to the past when she'd done everything in her power to gain the boy's favor…hadn't one of her fantasies been exactly this? Just walking hand in hand with him down a lively Konoha street?

_Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun wait for me! Sasuke-kun stop!_

Ugh, how she hated remembering that past side of herself…what a simpleton she'd been, completely insipid and devoid of emotional intelligence. If she had been the Uchiha, she would have rejected her past self every time too.

Sakura shook her head in present time, trying to rid herself of those unpleasant reminisces. Focus on the present. On her present…their present.

Sasuke was taken aback when he suddenly felt Sakura's fingers interlace with his inside their hold. He stopped point blank in the streets, flushed face shooting down to look at their hands and intending to address the change, but he was stopped by a loud "Ooomph!" behind him.

Because of his sudden stop, a plump little child with flat half-coconut shaped hair that had been too focused on eating his plate of takoyaki had bumped into Sasuke's backside and the entire serving had fallen onto the dirty market ground.

Immediately, the rotund boy started bawling in the street with all his might. And he was _loud._

Sasuke immediately fell into "fight or flight" mode at the unexpected discord. His entire body tensed like it was being tortured. Good god, were all children this noisy? He was about to yell for the boy's clearly negligent parents to come collect him when he saw Sakura kneel down and calm the weeping boy. She gently shushed and embraced the kid before hushing him in soft rhythmic tones as she rubbed his back from top to bottom.

It worked like a charm. Soon the kid was sniffling and wiping away his tears as Sakura led him to a nearby stand serving ikayaki, or grilled squid, cooked by a kind looking old man.

The pinkette ordered a stick for the boy and then as an afterthought one for herself too. She contemplated getting one for Sasuke but part of her had reservations still from the many past childhood instances of being coldly rejected by the boy whenever she offered him any kind of food. And _always_ being coldly rejected.

No, he probably didn't even like squid. Or if he did, he's probably not hungry. He'd just reject it either way.

Meanwhile Sasuke who had been watching silently from close behind the two of them wondered the exact opposite: how come she hadn't asked if he wanted one? How come she hadn't offered him one? Had she just forgotten about him? Absurd jealousy filled him towards the fat lard whose hand was still monopolizing Sakura'sas they waited for their order to finish grilling.

Their child would never be overweight, he'd make sure to train them into the most skilled shinobi they had the potential to be, which judging by Sakura's innate chakra control, his high chakra reservoirs and adept jutsu manipulation, their children were almost guaranteed to be prodigies.

Well, virtually all Uchihas were prescient from birth but theirs would be on a whole other level. Just like Itachi or Shisui.

And suddenly his mind was filled with no other thoughts except filling Sakura to the brim to ensure their progeny's existence. Seeing her with such a gentle maternal instinct and manner, for even a stranger's child, had made Sasuke want nothing more in the present than to see her as a mother _for their children._

Sakura felt an uncomfortable prickling sensation in the back of her neck suddenly, and without needing to turn around, she knew what Sasuke was thinking –and wanted from her. Oh…god. She subconsciously gripped the child's hand tighter without realizing it and silently prayed for the grilling to take a little longer while she thought of how to get him to calm down.

They were in public for god's sake! She wondered if he wouldn't even care where he took her when he was this excited. If he did take her in public and anyone dared to say a word against him he would most likely cut them all down…

The squids finished cooking and the plump child was elated when the pretty pink aunty handed him both sticks, he had gratefully taken them both and was already chowing down on one when he turned to say thank you only to see the pink haired aunty being led forcefully away by the scary mean man that had ruined his takoyaki in the first place.

* * *

"Sasuke not here! We-" her words got cut off by his fierce tongue as their lips joined. The man had led her to a secluded alleyway and had promptly pushed her against the grimy brick wall before forcing his entire body onto hers. He kissed her like he always did: intensely and without inhibition, like she was the only thing he could survive on. At the same time, his hands moved to fumble with the zipper of her pants and in a second he had them undone so that he could stick his left hand unabashedly into her underwear. She was dry and Sasuke made a mental note to make this union much better than the last time. This time he would make sure she was ready beforehand.

His mouth left her lips to nuzzle and kiss her earlobe while his right hand groped and kneaded her soft breasts alternately. Sakura took that opportune time to whisper urgently: "Sasuke! There are people here!"

The boy answered in the same tone and urgency but for entirely different reasons into her ear: "I've placed a genjutsu around this alley, no one can enter or even remember it's here right now. Don't worry."

Sakura internally groaned. Ugh of course. She should have known.

Sasuke whispered more: "I won't share your beauty with anyone, Sakura. You're mine and mine alone."

Sexism. Sexism. And more sexism, Sakura thought to herself silently, feeling both euphoric and suffocated by his possessiveness at the same time.

She had known she was a bit masochistic to some degree from the moment Sasuke first rejected her and she still loved him but she had never thought she was one to this extent: that being this overtly objectified and…and owned would still bring her heart fluttering sporadically. Was she that insecure about herself still? That she needed such overt desiring to make herself feel valued and important?

Sakura hated this and knew that at least in some part, her masochism had played a part in her decision to give him another chance. A mix of Stockholm syndrome and masochism…and exhaustion.

_Why was she so weak? _Why couldn't she be strong and stay hating him for the rest of her life? Why couldn't she have just chosen death without a single shred of hesitation _knowing she would never see the man again?_

And yet, as self-loathing as she was about this facet, Sakura did feel some hope in herself for the hate she felt for the man and the fact she still hadn't forgiven him for everything he'd done. Everything he was still doing.

She groaned as the man forced her pants down –she had to grab onto them by her knees so that they wouldn't get dirtied by the wet garbage and cigarette strewn alleyway floor- before he turned her so that her back came facing him.

Sakura didn't like this position but knew that voicing any objection was pointless. She merely stayed silent as he continued fondling her breasts and fingering her with meticulous dexterity. He knew her body in and out…so naturally had no problem in arousing her -last time he had just been too starved and desperate after waking from his coma to have the patience to do so.

Soon, Sakura's entrance was weeping bountifully and Sasuke slid in easily in one movement. She grunted at the pleasant sensation and somewhat discomfort. What a perfect metaphor for their entire relationship.

"Gods Sakura…" he whispered into her ear, voice throaty and rasp with desire. "If I could die happily doing one thing, it would be fucking you."

Sakura winced, not from pain but rather just the fullness and intensity of his thrusts, but Sasuke misread it.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked in concern and to Sakura's surprise his pace slowed down considerably and the kunoichi was genuinely too taken aback to respond for a moment.

Then she shook her head.

"Let me know if I am," he concluded simply before starting their rhythm once again, albeit slower than before. Sakura pressed her eyes close, somehow hating and grateful of his considerate question at the same time.

**This** is what he has caused you to become. This mess of conflicting thoughts and emotions. Don't fall back in love with him. Don't forgive him. He doesn't deserve it.

Sakura didn't stop herself from reciprocating the mating though, because she might as well get some enjoyment out of this too. She met his thrusts back in tandem with her own as Sasuke's entire body had become flushed against her backside, with just his pelvis moving back and forth.

Sasuke grabbed her jaw and forced her to look backwards when he felt himself nearing his peak. Meeting his intense gaze, Sakura thought he intended to kiss her but found him whispering once more above her lips: "How many children do you want, Sakura?"

Her blood ran ice cold suddenly, significantly diminishing the pleasure she felt. Sasuke didn't realize this and continued before she could reply: "I want as many as possible with you. With your chakra control and my skillset we would make the most perfect shinobis."

He meant the statement as a compliment to both her and their future children but unknowingly to him, it sent Sakura's heart plummeting even more than it already had: was he planning to raise children or an army? Did he only want talented kids? What if they were untalented for any number of possible reasons, would Sasuke abandon –or worse- _kill _the child? Just because they didn't live up to his standards?

Also, what if she said she didn't want _any at all _(because she genuinely was unsure but was leaning more towards the zero side), would that trigger his anger? How would he react? Would he…

His increased tempo and incensed shorter thrusts broke Sakura out of her thoughts and she realized he intended to come inside as he always did. Last time she'd performed a quick post-coitus contraceptive jutsu afterwards to rid her body of his unwanted presence, which she realized she would have to do for this time as well.

Until she got herself on some regular contraceptives she would always have to find a quick way to do this because clearly the man was not intending to leave her alone anytime soon.

Actually, it was a miracle she hadn't gotten pregnant during the entire year he'd kept her imprisoned...maybe one of them was infertile? She would find someway to confirm this theory but until she did, Sakura intended to take no chances.

In the short instance since his statement about offspring the pinkette had yet to reply back but the Uchiha didn't notice for his body hit its crescendo only a moment later, sending his mind spiraling in endorphins and the absolute heaven that could only be found inside her. He trembled into Sakura and unabashedly coated her insides with his seed.

Afterwards, with his breathing in shallow rhythms, Sasuke noticed that Sakura hadn't climaxed yet (which he found strange because he'd thought that she'd just been on the verge a few moments ago but didn't think too much into it) and so his hand fell back to playing with her feminine lips –wanting to return the pleasure she'd given him but to his complete surprise, Sakura suddenly flipped around, causing his fingers to slip out.

"Sasuke we should get going before the store closes."

* * *

Sakura managed to enact the contraceptive jutsu in the restroom of the used clothing store while she asked Sasuke to try on different clothes.

A part of her had been afraid the man's infamous pride would react in anger that they were shopping at a used clothing store, and the fact that she would have to pay for him since he had arrived in this new Konoha with just the tattered clothes on his back, but to her surprise Sasuke showed no complaint whatsoever. He only stoically selected three shirts and hakama pants, all of dark shades (big surprise) while Sakura excused herself to use the public bathroom.

He did ask to keep the receipt though which Sakura theorized so that he would know exactly how much he intended to pay back. She wondered if it was because of his black-and-white mentality (good/bad deeds had to be returned in equivalency) or was it because of his Uchiha Clan misogynistic teachings?

When she'd researched about the clan before, in the other world, Sakura had read about how seriously oppressive the male dominated clan tended to be. Even if a prodigy female was born and trained as a shinobi she was usually always encouraged to marry and adopt the housewife mentality so that she could transfer her talents to her children –ideally boys. And if they were not boys, the cycle would just continue until it was.

That's why there hadn't been any kunoichi as famous as Madara, Izuna, Shisui, Itachi etc; it's not that they hadn't existed or been as skilled (or more) than those four but just rather they had always been encouraged to forego ambitions of legacy for ambitions of motherhood.

A cursed clan…in more ways than Sasuke could ever know. Even if she explained her research to him, she doubted he would understand.

Sakura felt even more squeamish at the concept of begetting Uchiha children now; would Sasuke care as much for a female as he would a male? She doubted he would overtly abandon or neglect any of them but…would he treat and see them equally?

These were all questions Sakura was afraid to think of or even ask Sasuke because what if he overtly answered no? She didn't know how she would react in that situation. Could her will match his in terms of confrontation? No…maybe as an adolescent with Naruto and her friends she had the strength and courage but her long term abuse with Sasuke had…really diminished her willingness to stand up for herself –too instinctively afraid of his explosive anger and punishments...

Even now, she had to consciously remember that she had some power over the man before she could even think up any sort of comeback…

Which was another obstacle standing in the way of her giving him children. What would happen when Sasuke wanted something for their child but Sakura knew it was a bad idea? If history taught her anything, Sasuke didn't have a very high EQ and social cognition and he could very well teach this to their offspring through unintentional enabling. Even if she voiced her opposition Sasuke could still override her because she knew that her will could not match Sasuke's in the long run and he would eventually have his way.

What if she gave birth to another Sasuke or Madara? Another unstoppable plague across the shinobi world…

Oh. Oh god.

As they walked home with their purchases, with all these worries on Sakura's mind –she made the concrete decision that she would never bear Sasuke's children. She just couldn't risk it. There were too many variables out of her control.

Now, she just had to think of a way to break her decision to the man that would undoubtedly not react well to… Until she figured out how to do this, Sakura knew she had to quickly get on birth control, something undetectable for Sasuke…

So lost in her thoughts, Sakura moved utterly like a robot up the stairs to her flat. She had unlocked and stepped through the door without even realizing it. Only when Sasuke suddenly had her pinned against the closed door, with his firm arousal already pressed tightly into her abdomen through their clothes, _yet again, _did Sakura drop back to reality.

"Sas-Sasuke, y-you…" she bit her lip, trying to think of an excuse fast. "Let's eat dinner first?"

The man answered by gripping her thigh and wrenching it up around his hip; Sakura sucked in sharply from her shock and fear but the man mistook it for arousal. He whispered gutturally against her lips: "Sakura, I'm hungry but not for food..."

She internally groaned. _Of course he was._

* * *

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR's NOTE:**

**I'm sorry for the delay in update everyone. I have an extremely stressful boss that has been causing me mental/physical health issues which has been causing me _more problems with the boss _and so like a negative loop...**

**I've just been like mentally steampressed and I want to change jobs but I hate my career in general...**

**I've always wanted to go into art for a career, either writing or painting or something where I don't have a boss breathing down my neck (doesn't everyone I know) ****but I just don't know how I can make that into a consistent income? Does anyone have any advice?**

**I know some people ask for donations on or kofi from their readers but I don't want my readers to think bad of me if I were to proactively advertise for this? Please let me know what you think/if anyone would get mad if I were to ask for donations with each chapter update and add a note like that to all previous chapters? If you guys will I won't do it.**

**Please tell me your opinions but I am very sensitive so please don't be unkind. I always try my best to make my readers happy to the best of my abilities so please be nice to me too.**

**I know people are waiting on Deauti and I...am working on it but like stress from work/life has somewhat (not completely) obliterated my inspiration for the story but I have notes I wrote down for it previously so it's not completely dead...I just need to get back into the mental space for it I think.**

**With or without donations I will always do my best for you guys! Thank you!**

* * *

**Would people be okay if I gave donators on early access to chapters? Something like that? I'm sorry for asking for donations it's just I really hate my job and I want to someday be able to live fully on writing alone. I put all my heart and soul into writing and I want be able to support myself with it.**

* * *

**Please review and leave me your thoughts about this chapter!**

**What do you think might happen next? Is there anything in particular you want to see happen?**


End file.
